lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.23 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2
„'Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2'“ ist die 23. Episode und die zweite Hälfte des zweiteiligen Staffelfinales der 3. Staffel sowie die insgesamt 72. Episode von Lost. Die Überlebenden treffen auf ihrer Wanderung zum Sendeturm auf Ben, während Sawyer und Juliet bei ihrer Rückkehr zum Strand unerwartete Hilfe bekommen. Charlie schließt seine Mission in der Spiegel-Station ab und empfängt eine interessante Nachricht. Die Vorausblenden zeigen Jack, der ein Bestattungsunternehmen besucht, sowie seine Versuche, an Oxycodon zu kommen und jemanden telefonisch zu erreichen. Inhalt Geschehnisse auf der Insel erreicht die Überlebenden.]] Die Überlebenden sind noch etwa eine Stunde vom Sendeturm entfernt, als sie auf Ben und Alex stoßen. Ben bittet darum, mit Jack alleine reden zu dürfen, und Kate überprüft die Umgebung, kann jedoch keine weiteren Spuren entdecken. Jack erklärt sich einverstanden und Ben erzählt ihm, dass Naomi nicht das ist, was sie vorgibt zu sein und zu den „bösen Jungs“ gehört, die die Insel zu finden versuchen. Seiner Aussage nach wird jeder auf der Insel getötet werden, wenn sie es schafft, ihr Schiff zu kontaktieren. Da Jack sich jedoch weigert, ihm das Satellitentelefon auszuhändigen, funkt Ben die Anderen am Strand an und Jack kann hören, dass sie Jin, Sayid und Bernard gefangen genommen haben. thumb|left|250px|[[Ben als Gefangener der Überlebenden.]] Als Jack fragt, warum er ihm nicht einfach das Genick brechen soll, gibt Ben Tom die Anweisung, die drei zu töten, wenn er sich nicht innerhalb einer Minute wieder meldet. Jack weigert sich, die Forderung zu erfüllen, und nach Ablauf der Frist sind drei Schüsse über das Funkgerät zu hören. Dieses Ereignis wühlt Jack sehr stark auf und er greift Ben brutal an. Nachdem er Ben überwältigt hat, kontaktiert er Tom und verspricht ihm, dass er ihn suchen und töten wird, sobald alle Überlebenden gerettet wurden. Jack bringt Ben zurück zu den Überlebenden und wirft ihn auf den Boden. Dann befiehlt er, ihn zu fesseln, und geht von Kate gefolgt davon. Mit großer Anstrengung sagt Ben Alex, dass Rousseau, die daneben steht, ihre Mutter ist. wird von Desmond aufgehalten.]] Nach 16 Jahren sind Mutter und Tochter wieder vereint und ihre ersten Worte an ihre Tochter sind: „''Hilfst du mir, ihn zu fesseln?“ Jack informiert Kate darüber, dass er gezwungen war, Jin, Bernard und Sayid sterben zu lassen. Als Kate fragt, warum er Ben mitgenommen hat, statt ihn umzubringen, erwidert Jack, dass er damit warten will, bis Ben gesehen hat, wie jeder einzelne Überlebende gerettet wurde. Im Inneren der Spiegel-Station verlässt Mikhail nach seinem Gespräch mit Ben den Kommunikationsraum und versichert sich darüber, dass Greta und Bonnie wirklich die einzigen sind, die den Code kennen und dass der Störsender auch noch funktioniert, wenn die Station geflutet wird. Dann erschießt er Greta, die daraufhin in das U-Boot-Dock fällt. Bonnie versucht wegzurennen, aber Mikhail schießt ihr in den Rücken. Er nähert sich ihr und will ihr den Rest geben, als Desmond aus seinem Versteck springt und ihm eine Harpune in die Brust schießt. Dann greift er sich Mikhails Pistole und richtet sie auf Bonnie, aber Charlie ruft ihm zu, dass sie sie noch brauchen. Charlie überzeugt Bonnie davon, dass Ben sie hintergangen hat und dass sie sich rächen kann, indem sie ihm den Code gibt, mit dem man den Störsender deaktiviert. Sie gibt ihm die Zahlenfolge, aber ihr Leben schwindet davon. Anstatt die Folge zu wiederholen informiert sie ihn darüber, dass der Code auf der Melodie des Lieds „''Good Vibrations“ basiert, da die Anlage von einem Musiker programmiert wurde. versucht Hurley aufzuhalten.]] Am Strand unterhalten sich Tom und Ryan Pryce über die Situation und Tom bringt zum Ausdruck, dass Ben nicht mehr Herr der Lage ist und dass sie die drei Gefangenen wirklich hätten töten sollen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie den Befehl erhalten haben, dreimal in den Sand zu schießen. Sawyer und Juliet beobachten die Anderen vom Dschungel aus und zögern, da sie unbewaffnet und in der Unterzahl sind. Plötzlich hören die beiden ein Geräusch und Hurley bricht mit dem DHARMA-Bus aus dem Dschungel und hält auf die Anderen zu. thumb|right|250px|[[Sawyer erschießt Tom.]] Tom springt aus dem Weg, aber Pryce bleibt stehen und schießt auf Hurley. Er wird von dem Bus überfahren und getötet. Sawyer nutzt den Bus als Deckung und greift sich die Waffe von Pryce. Jason, der Sayid, Bernard und Jin bewacht, ist abgelenkt und beobachtet den Bus, daher kann Sayid ihn mit seinen Füßen zu Fall bringen und ihm das Genick brechen. deaktiviert den Störsender.]] Tom versucht, seine Waffe zu erreichen, aber Juliet kommt ihm zuvor und er ergibt sich. Sawyer schießt ihm trotzdem in die Brust und sagt: „''Das war dafür, dass du Walt entführt hast.“ Als Hurley kommentiert, dass er sich ergeben hat, antwortet Sawyer, dass er ihm nicht geglaubt hat. Hurley benutzt Toms Funkgerät um den anderen Überlebenden mitzuteilen, dass sie den Angriff der Anderen zurückgeschlagen haben. Jack fragt ihn nach Bernard, Sayid und Jin und Hurley bestätigt ihm, dass sie wohlauf sind. Claire fragt ihn, ob Charlie bereits zurückgekehrt ist, aber Hurley weiß auch nichts über seinen Verbleib. Während Desmond zwei Taucherausrüstungen für die Rückkehr vorbereitet, deaktiviert Charlie den Störsender, indem er mit dem Ziffernblock „''Good Vibrations“ spielt. Als das gelbe Licht aufhört zu blinken und nichts passiert, sagt Charlie: „''Soviel zum Schicksal''“, und wendet sich ab, um zu gehen. In diesem Moment ertönt jedoch ein Signal und die Taste für eine eingehende Nachricht blinkt. Charlie beschließt, die Nachricht zu empfangen und nimmt ein Videotelefonat mit einer Frau ein, bei der es sich um Penelope Widmore handelt. s letzte Nachricht.]] Sie fragt ihn, woher er von dieser Frequenz weiß, was impliziert, dass sie die Nachricht empfängt und nicht abgeschickt hat. Als Charlie nach Desmond ruft, wird Penelope sehr aufgeregt. Charlie erwähnt ihr Schiff und Naomi, aber Penelope sagt, dass sie sich nicht auf einem Schiff befindet und fragt: „''… wer ist Naomi?“ Desmond hört Charlies Ruf und begibt sich zu ihm. Dabei bemerkt er, dass Mikhail nicht mehr da ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ihn auch die Harpune nicht umgebracht hat, als er mit einer Handgranate bewaffnet vor dem Bullauge des Kommunikationsraums erscheint. Charlie schließt und verriegelt die wasserdichte Tür, kurz bevor Desmond sie erreicht. Dieser schafft es jedoch noch, Penelopes Gesicht auf dem Monitor zu sehen. Mikhail zündet die Granate, das Bullauge zerbricht und Wasser fließt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in den Raum, in dem Charlie eingesperrt ist. .]] Desmond versucht verzweifelt, das Bullauge der Tür zu zerschlagen, bleibt jedoch erfolglos. Während der Wasserspiegel immer weiter steigt, schreibt Charlie eine letzte Nachricht auf seine Handfläche und hält sie gegen das Bullauge der Tür, damit Desmond sie lesen kann: „''NOT PENNY'S BOAT“ („nicht Pennys Schiff“). Desmond legt seine Hand auf Charlies, bevor dieser sich nach hinten abstößt, ein Kreuzzeichen ausführt und dann ertrinkt. thumb|250px|[[Locke verletzt Naomi schwer.]] Im Moment von Charlies Tod fängt Aaron an zu schreien und zu weinen. Kurz darauf bemerkt Naomi, dass ein grünes Licht an ihrem Telefon leuchtet, was bedeutet, dass der Störsender deaktiviert wurde. Sie empfängt jedoch nur Rousseaus Notsignal. Schließlich erreichen sie den Sendeturm und Rousseau deaktiviert ihre Nachricht. Naomi bekommt jedoch im Inneren des Sendeturms kein Signal und die Gruppe begibt sich wieder nach draußen. Ben, der mittlerweile an einen Baum gefesselt wurde, fleht Jack an, das Telefon nicht zu benutzen, weil es ein Fehler und „''der Anfang vom Ende''“ ist. Als Naomi gerade eine Verbindung herstellen kann, wird sie von einem Messer im Rücken getroffen, das von Locke geworfen wurde. kontaktiert den Frachter.]] Locke nutzt den Revolver aus dem Massengrab, mit dem er Selbstmord begehen wollte, um Jack davon abzuhalten, das Telefon zu benutzen. Ben fordert ihn auf, Jack zu töten, aber Rousseau schlägt ihn bewusstlos. Jack stellt sich Locke entgegen und sagt: „''Du kannst nicht mehr verhindern, dass wir gerettet werden''“, was Locke nur mit den Worten „''Jack … du solltest das wirklich nicht tun.“ erwidert, bevor er davongeht. Ein Mann namens Minkowski meldet sich am Telefon und Jack erklärt ihm, wer er ist und erwähnt Naomis Namen, den Minkowski kennt. Dann fragt Jack, ob er ihre Position lokalisieren kann, was Minkowski mit der Aussage bestätigt, dass sie sofort zu ihnen kommen werden. Ben sieht hilflos dabei zu, wie die Überlebenden jubeln und ihre Retter erwarten. Jack ist sehr erleichtert und steht kurz davor, vor Freude zu weinen. Vorausblende steht vor dem Sarg.]] Jack fährt in seinem Wagen herum, während er „''Scentless Apprentice“ von Nirvana hört und den Zeitungsausschnitt in einer Hand hält. Er sucht sich einen Parkplatz und versucht erneut, jemanden anzurufen, erreicht jedoch wieder nur eine Mailbox. Geistesabwesend überquert er die Straße und wird dabei fast von einem Auto angefahren. Dann betritt er das Bestattungsunternehmen Hoffs/Drawlar. In dem Raum befindet sich ein geschlossener Sarg und viele Stühle. Außer Jack ist jedoch niemand dort. Der Direktor kommt dazu und informiert Jack, dass er der einzige ist, der zur Totenfeier gekommen ist. Dann fragt er ihn, ob er ein Freund oder ein Verwandter des Toten ist, was Jack mit „''Weder noch''“ beantwortet. Er lehnt die Frage des Direktors, ob er den Sarg öffnen soll, ab und der Direktor geht wieder. Dann legt er eine Hand auf den Sarg und wirkt sehr traurig. Er nimmt die letzte Oxycodon-Pille aus seiner Dose und verlässt das Bestattungsunternehmen. In einer Apotheke will Jack sein Oxycodon wieder auffüllen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Die Apothekerin informiert ihn darüber, dass er das Rezept bereits dreimal vorgelegt hat. Während Jack mit der Apothekerin verhandelt, erkennt ihn ein Mann in der Warteschlange als den „Held aus den Nachrichten“. Jack meint, dass er kein Held ist, und will dann der Apothekerin ein anderes Rezept zu geben. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass er sich selbst keine Rezepte ausstellen darf, aber Jack besteht darauf, dass es von seinem Vater ist. Als sie in der Praxis anrufen will, um sich dies bestätigen zu lassen, wird Jack wütend und stürmt davon. Auf seinem Weg nach draußen kollidiert er mit einem Ständer für Sonnenbrillen. Da Jack in der Apotheke kein Oxycodon erhalten hat, nimmt er sich heimlich welches aus dem Krankenhausvorrat. Als er das Medikamentenlager verlässt, wirkt er stark berauscht, möglicherweise betrunken. Er will eine Krankenakte nehmen, lässt sie jedoch fallen. in seinem Apartment.]] In dem Moment kommt Dr. Rob Hamill vorbei und fragt ihn, was er macht. Jack erwidert, dass er wissen wollte, wie die Operation der Frau verlaufen ist, die er gerettet hat. Hamill erklärt, dass er drei Nachrichten auf seinem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen hat, aber Jack behauptet, dass sein Telefon kaputt ist. Dann informiert Hamill ihn darüber, dass die Operation gut verlaufen ist und dass die Frau erzählt hat, wie es zu dem Unfall kam: Sie hat einen Mann gesehen, der auf dem Brückengeländer stand und springen wollte, und hat daraufhin die Kontrolle über ihren Wagen verloren. Dann fragt er Jack, wie er so schnell am Unfallort sein konnte. Jack reagiert wütend und merkt an, wie lange er in diesem Krankenhaus gearbeitet hat und dass Hamill nichts über ihn oder das, was er durchgemacht hat, weiß. Hamill fragt ihn daraufhin, wieviel er getrunken hat, und Jack erwidert dies, indem er Hamill bittet, seinen Vater, Dr. Christian Shephard, „hier runter“ zu holen. Jack meint, dass er gefeuert werden soll, wenn er betrunkener ist als sein Vater. In der Nacht sitzt Jack in seinem verwahrlosten Apartment. Die Spüle quillt vor dreckigem Geschirr über und überall liegen verschiedene Karten und Atlanten. Jack trinkt aus einer Flasche Tequila und erreicht dann endlich die Person, die er seit einer Weile zu kontaktieren versucht. Sie vereinbaren ein Treffen an einem Ort am Flughafen, von dem die angerufen Person weiß. Jack parkt an einem Zaun am Ende einer Startbahn und kurz darauf trifft ein zweites Auto ein und parkt hinter Jack. Kate steigt aus und fragt, warum sie ihn angerufen hat. Er holt den Zeitungsausschnitt heraus und sagt, dass er gehofft hat, sie bei der Beerdigung zu sehen. Als sie erwidert: „''Sag mir, wieso ich da hingehen sollte?“, gesteht Jack, dass er viel geflogen ist. Praktisch jeden Freitag nutzt er das „Goldene Flugticket“, das er und auch alle anderen Überlebenden anscheinend von Oceanic Airlines erhalten haben. Bei jedem Flug hofft er darauf, dass das Flugzeug abstürzt und ihn wieder auf die Insel bringt. Er erklärt, dass ihm alle anderen Passagiere egal sind und dass er bei jeder Turbulenz darauf hofft, zurückzukehren. Er sagt, dass er es satt hat, zu lügen und dass sie einen Fehler begangen haben. Kate will das Gespräch beenden und sagt, dass sie nach Hause zurück muss, weil „er“ sich bestimmt schon fragt, wo sie bleibt. Jack sagt, dass sie die Insel nicht hätten verlassen dürfen, was sie jedoch nicht so sieht. Als sie davon fährt, ruft Jack ihr zweimal hinterher: „''Wir müssen wieder zurück!“ Kurz darauf startet unmittelbar hinter Jack ein Flugzeug. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Jack besucht die Totenfeier am 8. April 2007. * Das Kennzeichen von Kates Auto ist „4QKD695“. * Sie fährt einen silbernen Volvo S40. * Das Kennzeichen des Wagens, der Jack beinahe vor dem Bestattungsunternehmen anfährt, ist „3PCI258“. * Das Messer, das Locke benutzt, um Naomi zu töten, ist ein SOG Tigershark. SOG erwähnt diese Nutzung auch auf der Homepage. * Der Code des Störsenders lautet „5 4 5 8 7 7 5 5 4 3 7 7 6 1 1 3“. * Unter den Zeitungen in Jacks Wohnung befindet sich eine Ausgabe von „''The Honolulu Advertiser''“ und eine von „''The Honolulu Star-Bulletin''“. Bei letzterer handelt es sich um eine Abendzeitung. * In der britischen TV-Sondersendung „''Top 50 TV Endings''“ erreichte Charlies Tod den achten Platz. * Aus dem Namen des Bestattungsinstituts „Hoffs/Drawlar“ kann man das Anagramm „Flash Forward“ bilden. * Rousseau erwähnt, dass sie das Notsignal drei Tage vor der Geburt von Alex aufgenommen hat. Jacks Karten * Die einzige klar erkennbare Karte, die in der Szene in Jacks Wohnung zu sehen ist, ist eine teilweise abgedeckte Weltkarte in der unteren linken Ecke des Ausschnitts mit der Lampe, der Pillendose, der Schnapsflasche, dem Lineal und dem Kompass, kurz bevor Jack mit Kate telefoniert. Darauf befinden sich Schnüre, die mit Stecknadeln befestigt wurden. Sie verbinden Punkte in folgenden Bereichen von Amerika: Die Amazonasregion in Nordbrasilien, die amerikanisch-mexikanische Grenze am Golf von Mexiko, Südostamerika, Kanada und mehrere Orte an der Westküste in der Gegend von Südkalifornien. Alle Schnüre führen zu einem Punkt im pazifischen Ozean westlich von Amerika, der nicht im Bild zu sehen ist. Es könnte sein, dass Jack die Herkunftsorte der Überlebenden nach einem Muster absucht, um die Position der Insel zu bestimmen, da es einige Charaktere gibt, die zu den Orten passen. Beispiele dafür sind Paulo (Brasilien), Nikki (amerikanisch-mexikanische Grenze), Sawyer (Südosten der USA), sowie Boone, Shannon, Locke, Hurley, Ana-Lucia und Jack selbst (Kalifornien). Für den Punkt in Kanada gibt es jedoch keine Übereinstimmung. Es ist außerdem seltsam, dass zum Beispiel Iowa (Kate) oder New York (Michael, Rose, Bernard) nicht markiert wurden. Die östlichere Ecke der Karte zeigt Teile von Westeuropa und Afrika, wo ebenfalls einige Charaktere herkommen. * Die Karte am oberen Rand und die darunter stammen aus England. Bei der unteren ist zu erkennen, dass sie aus Kent stammt. Produktion * Im Staffelfinale kommen erneut alle aufgeführten Darsteller vor. * In dem Staffelfinale werden Variationen eines Stücks verwendet, das Michael Giacchino ursprünglich für die Pilotfolge geschrieben hat. * Im Gegensatz zu den beiden vorherigen Staffeln wurde das Finale dieser Staffel in Großbritannien und Australien nicht geteilt. In Großbritannien wurden die ersten beiden Staffeln auf Channel 4 gezeigt und diese Staffel auf Sky One. Der irische Sender RTE2 hat diese Episode auch als einzelne gezeigt. In anderen Ländern (wie zum Beispiel Deutschland) wird die Episode in zwei Teile geteilt. Dabei wird ein Gespräch zwischen Jack und Kate verlegt. Die Szene findet ursprünglich zwischen Lockes Begegnung mit Walt und Jacks Vorausblende bei dem Bestattungsunternehmen statt. Sie wurde etwas vorverlegt um Platz für den „Zuvor bei Lost“-Abschnitt zu schaffen. Als Resultat endet der erste Teil mit der Szene von Locke und Walt und der zweite Teil beginnt sofort mit einer Vorausblende. * Einige Wochen vor der Ausstrahlung hat Lostfan108 eine detaillierte Zusammenfassung dieser Doppelepisode veröffentlicht, die auch die finale Szene „Snake in the Mailbox“ umfasst. Dadurch entstanden viele Kontroversen bei ABC, Disney und den Produzenten Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, die daraufhin Untersuchungen in die Wege geleitet haben, um das Informationsleck aufzuspüren. * Edward Kitsis, der Autor von mehreren Episoden, hat die Idee entwickelt, dass Hurley Ryan Pryce mit dem DHARMA-Bus überfährt. * Am 30. Januar 2008 hat ABC eine erweiterte Version dieser Episode ausgestrahlt. Dabei werden in mehreren Szenen Hinweistafeln eingeblendet, die zusätzliche Informationen und Hintergründe liefern. Damit sollten neue Zuschauer für die 4. Staffel gewonnen werden. Auszeichnung * Das Staffelfinale hat den ersten Platz in AOLs „Primetime Poll“ für die Saison 2006/2007 in zwei Kategorien erreicht: „Best Season-Ending Cliffhanger“ („Bester Staffelfinale-Cliffhanger“) und „Editor's Pick“ („Auswahl der Produzenten“). Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Jack sich dem Sarg nähert, befindet sich das Kopfende an der linken Seite. Bei der nächsten Szene, in der Jack von oben zu sehen ist, befindet sich das Kopfende jedoch rechts. * Eigentlich würde Charlie nicht ertrinken. Damit sich der gesamte luftdicht verriegelte Raum mit Wasser füllt, muss Luft herausfließen können. Daher würde der Wasserpegel lediglich bis zum zerstörten Bullauge steigen. * Charlie weiß, dass er die Noten des Lieds „''Good Vibrations''“ eingeben muss, um den Störsender zu deaktivieren. Er beginnt jedoch mit den Noten der Strophe „Got to keep those lovin' good vibrations a-happenin' with her“, ohne zu wissen, ob er damit anfangen muss. Außerdem ist die zweite Note, die er dabei singt, tiefer als die erste. Da er zu Beginn die 5 zweimal drückt, sollte die Note auch identisch sein oder sich auf eine tiefere zweite Note beziehen. * Als Jack Tom kontaktiert, nachdem er Ben überwältigt hat, ist Toms Funkgerät immer noch auf „Aus“ geschaltet. * Die Granate befindet sich ursprünglich in Mikhails rechter Hand. Bei der Nahaufnahme, in der er sie auslöst, ist sie in seiner linken Hand. In der nächsten Szene ist sie wieder in der rechten. * Als Hurley Ryan Pryce mit dem DHARMA-Bus überfährt, wird Pryce mit einem Drahtseil nach hinten gezogen, noch bevor der Bus ihn trifft. * Als Charlie seine Hand an die Glasscheibe drückt, ist die Nachricht in einer anderen Handschrift verfasst. Außerdem verschwindet der Apostroph bei dem Szenenwechsel von Charlie zu Desmond und zurück. * Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, dass der Sendeturm und ein modernes Satellitentelefon auf der selben Frequenz arbeiten. Der Sendeturm sendet wahrscheinlich auf einer analogen Frequenz zwischen 80 und 200 MHz, während das Satellitentelefon ein digitales Signal auf einer Frequenz von 1600 MHz oder mehr verwendet. ** Wenn der Sendeturm den Kanal blockiert, würde es nichts bringen, einfach nur das Notsignal abzuschalten. Der gesamte Transmitter müsste deaktiviert werden, da sonst immer noch ein leeres Signal den Kanal blockieren würde. Wiederkehrende Themen * Charlie opfert sich selbst, damit alle anderen gerettet werden können. * Charlie akzeptiert den Umstand, dass sein Tod unvermeidbar ist, um die anderen Überlebenden zu retten und ist bereit zu sterben, um Desmonds Vision zu erfüllen, anstatt zu versuchen, dem Tod ein weiteres Mal zu entgehen (obwohl es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, den Kommunikationsraum zu verlassen). Da er ein Musiker ist, ist er möglicherweise der einzige Überlebende, der es schaffen konnte, den Code zu verstehen und in sehr kurzer Zeit einzugeben. * Jack wird beinahe angefahren, als er die Straße überquert. Dr. Rob Hamill erklärt ihm, dass der Unfall, bei dem er geholfen hat, durch seinen Selbstmordversuch verursacht wurde. Hurley benutzt den DHARMA-Bus, um die Anderen anzugreifen und überfährt Ryan Pryce. * Ben versucht Jack davon zu überzeugen, dass Naomi zu den „Bösen“ gehört und dass die Anderen die „Guten“ sind. * Ein Mann bezeichnet Jack als „Held“. * Jack sucht das Bestattungsunternehmen am 8. April auf. * Laut dem Zeitungsausschnitt ist die Person um 04:00 Uhr gestorben. * Ben behauptet, dass Jacks Nutzung des Satellitentelefons den Tod für alle bringen wird. * Ben wird von den Überlebenden gefangen genommen und gefesselt. * Charlie sperrt sich selbst in den Kommunikationsraum ein. * Mikhail bringt sich selbst um. * Sawyer, Hurley und Juliet führen ihre Rettungsmission aus. * Im gesamten Staffelfinale sterben insgesamt 15 Menschen. * Sawyer erschießt Tom. * Sayid tötet Jason. * Ben befiehlt Tom und Ryan in den Sand zu schießen, damit Jack glaubt, dass Bernard, Jin und Sayid tot sind. * Jack versucht Oxycodon zu bekommen, indem er ein offensichtlich gefälschtes Rezept vorlegt. Als dieses nicht angenommen wird, stiehlt er es im Krankenhaus. * Jack betritt ein Bestattungsunternehmen und ist der einzige Teilnehmer bei einer Totenfeier. * Der Code zur Deaktivierung des Störsenders besteht aus 16 Zahlen. Handlungsanalyse * Ben, der Quasi-Anführer der Anderen, trifft auf Jack, den Anführer der Überlebenden, und ihre Rivalität kommt zu einem Höhepunkt. * Locke, der Mann des Glaubens, trifft auf Jack, den Mann der Wissenschaft, und ihre Rivalität kommt zu einem Höhepunkt. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'' “: Der Titel der Episode und der Name der Station sind Bezüge zu diesem Kinderbuch von Lewis Carroll. * „ “: Der Code zur Deaktivierung des Störsenders basiert auf diesem bekannten Song der Band „ “. * „Scentless Apprentice“: Jack hört dieses Lied der Band „ “, als er zu dem Bestattungsunternehmen fährt. Der Frontsänger der Band, stirbt am 5. April 1994 unter mysteriösen Umständen. Am 5. April 2007 ist die Zeitung erschienen, aus der Jack den Zeitungsausschnitt hat. Er hat sich mit einer Schrotflinte in den Kopf geschossen, genau wie Sawyers Vater und Radzinsky. * „ “: Hurley benutzt den Ausdruck „nach Hause telefonieren“. Dabei handelt es sich um ein bekanntes Zitat aus diesem Science-Fiction-Film von Steven Spielberg aus dem Jahr 1982. * ' : ** : Das Eintauchen in Wasser und das anschließende Wiederauftauchen ist ein von Autoren häufig genutztes Symbol für die Taufe. In diesem Fall sind Charlie, Desmond und Mikhail davon betroffen. Dabei rettet Charlie die Überlebenden, Desmond hat indirekt Kontakt mit Penelope und Mikhail scheint erneut wiederauferstanden zu sein, nachdem man annahm, dass er tot ist. ** : Kurz vor seinem Tod führt Charlie das Kreuzzeichen durch. Er benutzt dafür jedoch seine linke Hand, wodurch das Zeichen „rückwärts“ abläuft. In einem '''Spiegelbild würde es wieder normal aussehen. Außerdem scheint im Moment von Charlies Tod etwas Licht durch das Bullauge, wodurch ein Heiligenschein an seinem Kopf entsteht. Das Bild ähnelt klassischen Darstellungen von christlichen Heiligen. ** : Der Name des Krankenhauses, in dem Jack arbeitet, stammt von diesem Heiligen, welcher der Schutzheilige gegen die Pest ist. In Bildern wird er oft gezeigt, wie er an einen Baum gefesselt ist (wie Ben in dieser Episode) und mit Pfeilen beschossen wird. * „'' “: Hurleys „Angriff“ mit dem DHARMA-Bus wurde durch diese Science-Fiction-Filmreihe inspiriert. Er erinnert zum Beispiel stark an Han Solos Rückkehr am Ende von „ “. Charlies Mission zur Spiegel-Station wurde durch Han Solos Mission nach Endor in „ “ inspiriert. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Auf der Insel versucht Jack Naomis Schiff mit dem Satellitentelefon zu kontaktieren. Er schafft dies jedoch erst nach der Deaktivierung des Störsenders und des Notsignals. In der Vorausblende versucht er jemanden anzurufen, erreicht jedoch immer nur die Mailbox. Am Ende schafft er es in beiden Fällen, den Gesprächspartner zu erreichen. Ironie * Jack wird als Held bezeichnet, weil er die Familie aus dem brennenden Autowrack gerettet hat. Später wird enthüllt, dass der Unfall geschehen ist, weil er Selbstmord begehen wollte. * Jack wird wie sein Vater alkoholabhängig und verantwortungslos. Kate hört auf, wegzulaufen und wird sesshaft. Sie könnte sogar wie ihre Mutter eine Beziehung mit einem Mann eingegangen sein, der sie unterdrückt. * Über einen Großteil der Staffel weiß Charlie nie, wann genau er sterben wird und muss daher von Desmond gerettet werden, da er selbst nichts dagegen tun kann. Als er dann erfährt, wie und wann er sterben wird, akzeptiert er es anstatt zu versuchen, sich selbst zu retten. * Der DHARMA-Bus, den Hurley nutzt, um die Anderen anzugreifen, befindet sich nur im Dschungel, weil Ben, der Anführer der Anderen, ihn dort zurückgelassen hat, nachdem er seinen Vater umgebracht hat. Symbolik * Jack führt die Überlebenden zu dem Sendeturm, der auf einem Berg steht. Das Erklimmen von Bergen ist ein häufig genutztes Symbol für die Überwindung von Hindernissen. * Locke will Naomi daran hindern, das Satellitentelefon zu benutzen und wirft ihr ein Messer in den Rücken. Die Ausdrücke „jemandem in den Rücken fallen“ und „ein Messer im Rücken“ bedeuten Verrat. Locke hat in dem Fall die anderen Überlebenden verraten, da er ihre scheinbare Rettung verhindert. Vorahnungen * Ben sagt, dass es „der Anfang vom Ende“ sein wird, wenn Jack das Telefon benutzt. Die erste Episode der 4. Staffel trägt diesen Titel. Querverweise * Sawyer erschießt Tom als Rache dafür, dass er Walt entführt hat. * Hurley benutzt den DHARMA-Bus, den er im Dschungel gefunden und repariert hat, um die Anderen anzugreifen. * Die Überlebenden erreichen den Sendeturm und Rousseau deaktiviert ihr Notsignal. Das Notsignal wurde bereits kurz nach dem Absturz empfangen und Sayid hat versucht, die Quelle zu finden, da er vermutet, dass es dort eine Energiequelle gibt. Er wird jedoch von Locke niedergeschlagen und die Suche nach dem Sendeturm wird von anderen Aspekten in den Hintergrund gerückt. * Als Ben Jack davon überzeugen will, das Satellitentelefon nicht zu benutzen, fragt er ihn, weshalb er die Insel überhaupt verlassen will. Dann nennt er ihm einige Gründe, zum Beispiel dass sein Vater tot ist und seine Frau ihn verlassen hat und fragt: „''Kannst du es nur nicht erwarten, wieder zu arbeiten? Endlich wieder was hinzukriegen?“ Jack benutzt diesen Ausdruck oft und ihm wird mehrfach und von verschiedenen Leuten vorgeworfen, dass er schon fast zwanghaft etwas braucht, dass er „wieder hinkriegen“ kann. Schließlich scheitert daran sogar seine Ehe. Christian sagt ihm wiederholt, dass er „es ruhen lassen soll“. * Das Schicksal von Mrs. Arlen ähnelt dem von Sarah. Jack rettet Mrs. Arlen nach einem Autounfall und sie trägt eine Wirbelsäulenverletzung davon. Die Operation will Jack selbst durchführen, was ihm jedoch nicht erlaubt wird. Die Operation verläuft gut und die Ärzte haben eine gute Prognose abgegeben. Sarah wird von Jack nach einem Autounfall in der Notaufnahme gerettet und hat ebenfalls eine schwere Wirbelsäulenverletzung. Die Chancen ihrer Regeneration stehen sehr schlecht. Jack führt die Operation selbst durch und entgegen aller Hoffnungen erholt Sarah sich anschließend wieder und kann wieder laufen. Offene Fragen * Wer ist der Musiker, der den Störsender programmiert hat? * Warum müssen Bonnie und Greta weiter in der Spiegel-Station leben, obwohl der Sender auch so funktioniert? * Wieso empfängt Charlie unmittelbar nach der Deaktivierung des Störsenders Penelopes Nachricht? ** Wieso fragt sie, woher er „diese Frequenz“ hat, und impliziert damit, dass sie diejenige ist, die die Nachricht empfängt? * Wo ist sie während des Gesprächs? * Wessen Schiff ist es, wenn nicht Penelopes? * Weshalb schwimmt Charlie nicht zum dem zerstörten Fenster hinaus? * Warum wollen Ben und Locke Jack davon abhalten, das Satellitentelefon zu benutzen? * Was hat er von Walt erfahren? * Sind die Anderen wirklich die Guten? * Wie haben die Überlebenden die Insel verlassen? * Warum will Jack auf die Insel zurückkehren? * Warum spricht Jack von seinem Vater, als wäre er noch am Leben? * Wen meint Kate, als sie sagt: „''Er fragt sich bestimmt schon, wo ich bleibe …''“? * Wer liegt in dem Sarg? * Warum ist niemand zur Totenfeier gekommen? * Was haben die Stecknadeln und das Muster auf der Karte in Jacks Wohnung zu bedeuten? * Wer ist Minkowski? * Wieso ist er nicht überrascht, als Jack sagt, dass er einer der Überlebenden von Flug 815 ist, obwohl Naomi bei ihrem ersten Kontakt mit den Überlebenden nur die Geschichte kannte, dass das Wrack von Flug 815 ohne Überlebende in einem Ozeangraben gefunden wurde? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3